suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: I Love Money
|contestants=17 |episodes=14 |teams= |format=''I Love Money'' |location=Huatulco, Mexico |seasonrun=December 2, 2017 – January 21, 2018 |video= |previousseason= |nextseason= }} I Love Money is the third season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on December 2, 2017, and concluded with the final challenge on January 21, 2018. It is a format adaptation of VH1's I Love Money, where contestants initially compete in two teams to earn safety, forcing the losing team to vote three people into the box for elimination. The chosen team captain of the winning team for the episode becomes the Paymaster, who then solely decides which one of the bottom three will be eliminated, by voiding their check. Production I Love Money was first announced as the third season of Flop Nation on November 13, 2017, during the airing of the second season, . Applications opened on November 16, 2017, with anyone allowed to apply as individuals, as opposed to the team-based casting of the previous season, and closed two weeks later on November 28, 2017. The full cast of 17 was announced on December 1, 2017, the day before the season premiered on December 2, 2017. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format At the start of the game, the contestants compete in a challenge to determine which two people will become the first team captains. These two players are be responsible for team selection, and the one or more players not selected for a team get their check voided and are eliminated on the spot. From here on out, each team elects one person to become the Team Captain. A person cannot be elected as captain in consecutive episodes. If someone on the team fails to vote for someone to become team captain, then the team receives a penalty during the next challenge. Then there is a challenge, with the winning team grated safe from elimination, and their Team Captain becoming the Paymaster for the episode. The losing team is sent to the Vault, where they have to vote three people from their own team into the box to face possible elimination. The three people voted into the box get a chance to plead their case with the Paymaster, and at the the end of the episode, the Paymaster gets to choose whose check they want to void from the bottom three. At a certain point there is a merge of the teams. The format remains the same except there are no more captains. Instead the person who wins each individual challenge becomes the new Paymaster, and the person who comes in last place (The Dead Last Loser) is automatically in the box for elimination. Everyone but the Paymaster selects the other two players for the box. At the end of the game, a mix of a jury vote and a final challenge will determine the winner. First a jury vote takes place to void the check of one of the final three. Then the final two go head-to-head in a final challenge to determine the winner of I Love Money. Final Results Cast } | nowrap|'Joel W.' | 18, Student United Kingdom | | 3rd Place Voided by Jury Episode 14 |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 20, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | 4th Place Voided by John Episode 13 |- | | nowrap|'JT A.' | 12, Celebrity Colorado, USA | | 5th Place Voided by John Episode 12 |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 18, Chemical Engineer United States | | 6th Place Voided by John Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'Jeremy M.' | 29, Landscaper Denver, CO | | 7th Place Dead Last Void Episode 11 |- | | nowrap|'Tico F.' | 26, Inventory Manager Philadelphia, USA | | 8th Place Voided by Jeremy Episode 10 |- | | nowrap|'Kelly R.' | 18, Grave Digger Louisiana, USA | | 9th Place Voided by Mike Episode 9 |- | | nowrap|'DJ M.' | 16, Student Manila, Philippines Flop Nation: I Love Money | | 10th Place Voided by Mike Episode 8 |- | | nowrap|'Sam P.' | 17, Student Long Island, NY | | 11th Place Voided by Mike Episode 7 |- | | nowrap|'Andrea O.' | 23, Flight Attendant San Jose, CA | | 12th Place Voided by Ryan Episode 6 |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 19, Lifeguard Michigan, USA | | 13th Place Voided by John Episode 5 |- | | nowrap|'Nels S.' | 34, Cashier Minneapolis, MN Flop Nation: I Love Money | | 14th Place Voided by Jake K. Episode 4 |- | | nowrap|'Jake S.' | 17, Front Desk Worker Illinois, USA | | 15th Place Voided by Andrea Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Keaton P.' | 16, Student New York, USA | | 16th Place Voided by Mike Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Adam S.' | 20, Porn Star Santa Cruz, CA | None | 17th Place Unpicked for Team Episode 1 |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Teams : The contestant was chosen to be on the Gold Team by JT. : The contestant was chosen to be on the Green Team by Sam. : Team captains are noted by bold underlined text. Dead Last Losers are noted by ''italicized ''text. ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was Paymaster. : The contestant was part of the jury. : The contestant was on the winning team and was safe. : The contestant did not win the challenge, but was not chosen to be in the Bottom 3. : The contestant was voted into the Bottom 3, but was not eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated, thus their check was voided. : The contestant was the Dead Last Loser and their check was automatically voided. Category:Flop Nation Seasons